


luck is naught but a fair-weather friend

by euphemea



Series: roll the dice (or, felix plays fire emblem heroes) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, FEHTuber Felix, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemea/pseuds/euphemea
Summary: Felix’s subscribers had gone haywire when the banner video dropped, blowing up his Discord server and absolutely destroying his mentions on Twitter; he can’t say he blames them. He’s a notoriously outspoken and persnickety Tellius fan—his posts on why Ike is the best Lord of any Fire Emblem game were what made him popular in the fandom in the first place. Any Ike drop is big news for him.~~FETuber and avid Tellius fan Felix Fraldarius would like to +10 Fallen Ike. Sylvain's there to support him through it.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: roll the dice (or, felix plays fire emblem heroes) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756615
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	luck is naught but a fair-weather friend

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes) for cheering me on despite how silly this is and guiding me through my 2% knowledge of the tellius games.

The screen shifts, the placeholder Greil Mercenaries art—Felix’s favorite commission, a gift from Sylvain to celebrate their “three month anniversary”, given as though that’s a milestone that needs fanfare—melting into the background, a projected phone display and corner facecam blinking into place as Felix goes live.

A summoning stream of up to two hours, all in honor of the Dark Burdens banner.

Felix’s subscribers had gone haywire when the banner video dropped, blowing up his Discord server and absolutely destroying his mentions on Twitter; he can’t say he blames them. He’s a notoriously outspoken and persnickety Tellius fan—his posts on why Ike is the best Lord of any Fire Emblem game were what made him popular in the fandom in the first place. Any Ike drop is big news for him.

It’s been over a year since the last Ike alt, and Felix has been ready for the next one for a while, though he doesn’t begrudge other Tellius characters showing up where possible. Mostly. A certain one of the newly-announced Bride units had made him cringe on instinct. Micaiah’s a problematic enough character on her own, but the same-y nature of each of her alts got boring by the second one, and the fourth introduced a whole new level of squick. At least Rafiel’s new and Nailah’s probably strong, even if Nailah’s judgment to marry Rafiel over everyone else is wrong. Cute and sentimental, but wrong.

On the stream view, the Fire Emblem Heroes homescreen flutters into place, its color palette easy and comfortable, the sprites decorating the hall more than familiar to all who regularly watch the channel. Three different Ikes, a Nailah, a Soren, a Sothe, and an Altina cycle through their resting animations, heedless of the large owl wearing a crown next to a message board of 99+ notifications.

“Hey. We’re starting a bit late because Sylvain fucked with my setup last night to record some of his Overwatch matches.” Felix says, adjusting his headset. “Can everyone hear me?”

A flow of affirmative messages runs through the chat and Felix smirks, satisfied.

“Good. We’ll get started in a minute. We’re here to get the new Ike to +10. And hopefully not get fucked by Julia, but RNGesus is a bitch, so keep expectations low. Annette’s not here for good luck, she has a dress rehearsal.”

A mixed reaction of encouragement and requests to hurry the fuck up already scroll by and Felix rolls his eyes. A couple cat emotes make their way in, and one or two usernames immediately start spamming requests for Ragnell and Alondite.

Felix snorts. “You guys know the cats only come in if they want to. Even if I went to go get them, they’d either leave or fuck with my keyboard and disconnect chat.”

The cat spam continues.

Felix lets out an exasperated sigh. “Yeah, yeah, all right. I’ll go get one.”

He takes off his headset and yells for Alondite, rolling his shoulders as he stands. Felix’s torso shuffles offscreen and the chat is left with the cat emotes and docile sprite animations to entertain itself in Felix’s absence.

A quiet minute passes, the chat continuing to spam emotes and chatter about odds and costs, before Felix returns to the frame, Alondite cradled in his arms. Sylvain slinks in behind him, carrying Ragnell, his face twisted in a faint wince as the feistier gray cat digs his claws into Sylvain’s forearm.

“Hey, guys!” Sylvain says, hand raising only a few inches off the cat to offer the camera a small wave. “I’m here, along with the cats, for moral support.”

Felix throws him a look. “You’re just jealous that chat likes the cats more than you.”

Sylvain shrugs. “I’m here to offer my shoulder to my wonderful gamer boyfriend in case these turn out to be trying times.”

“Don’t curse me.”

“I could never. You bring me luck and joy every day, there’s no way you could be cursed.”

Sylvain’s dopey grin and sappy words immediately evoke an outcry of disgust from the chat and an irritated blush from Felix.

Felix sets Alondite on the desk, maybe a little too hard, and refuses to look either at Sylvain or at the camera. Alondite ignores the rough treatment, ever a good-natured and calm black-furred sweetheart, and he curls into a comfortable half-moon, his head pillowing against the soft mounds of the Ike titty mousepad Glenn had gotten Felix as a joke.

Felix sinks into his chair, his cheeks still a light pink, and Sylvain drags his own seat from the other side of the shared office.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Felix says, picking up his phone. “We’ve got 800-something orbs in the stash and like another 200 from logins in the mailbox. I got basically wiped by Altina’s Mythic back at the end of November and had to start over then—you guys remember how that went.”

Sympathetic messages and a few snide ones rush by, reminiscing about the 700-something orbs it had taken Felix to roll a single copy of Altina, only for her to have a speed boon.

“Ugh, yeah, it was bad, I don’t need any more reminders. It just better not happen again.”

Felix taps his phone, navigating toward the summoning screen. Before Heroes, he would have laughed at the idea of being invested in a mobile gacha, because what kind of idiot falls for that garbage?

Felix. Felix is that idiot. Or, he became that idiot. He’d passed over the game initially, fueled by outrage at the blatant refusal to include Tellius characters at the game’s outset, but then Ike _had_ made his way into the game and Felix had gotten hooked. They’d baited him with Ike—and they’re still baiting him with Ike.

“I grinded the summoning tickets already, so we can just get into it.” Felix lets out an aggravated breath. “Time to get started.”

The chat cheers him on as he tabs into the summoning screen, and under the table, Sylvain rests a comforting hand against Felix’s thigh.

“Two reds. Okay, not the worst.” Felix taps and confirms, sitting back as the animation plays out and the viewers scream for smoke to appear. No dice. “Ugh, 3 stars.”

It’s Selena.

“Well, better Repo fodder than total garbage.”

The next orb glitters, taunting him as Selena stands next to it, her sword at the ready. Felix can already feel the irritation and foreboding of a bad summoning session begin to eat away at his nerves and he lets out a low growl.

A sudden weight lands in his lap, jolting him.

Felix looks down to see a certain commandeering feline kneading his knees—Ragnell’s little paws press firmly, insistent and attentive in the attempt to make a comfortable nest of Felix’s body. But like so many times before, he abandons his work after only a few moments, Felix’s toned body too much of a match for even his powerful, squishy beans, and he plops down with a disgruntled _mrrp_.

A little bit of Felix’s tension bleeds away at the careless comfort of his most annoying pet, and he reaches down to offer Ragnell a scratch beneath the chin before returning to the summoning session.

The next animation yields a puff of smoke and Felix’s pulse jumps slightly in anticipation.

A broad, menacing form appears, shrouded in purple fire, and Felix lets out a yell. The chat spams pogs and cat emotes, celebrating with him.

“First one down.” He claps his hands and pumps a fist in the air. “Not bad!”

Beside him, Sylvain lets out a small chuckle.

“What are you laughing at?” Felix asks, eyes narrowing.

Sylvain offers him a serene smile. “Nothing—you’re just really cute when you’re this excited.”

“Whatever.” Felix mutters.

He looks away, swallowing twin urges to give the other man a light punch in the shoulder and to drag him into an adrenaline-fueled kiss, and turns back to chat. Endless lines of chat actively voicing its displeasure at Sylvain’s inability to not be sappy flood his screen, sprinkled with requests for him to open the rest of the cycle. Felix ignores both.

“We can back out of this and keep going—maybe my luck will actually hold up for once.”

* * *

The summoning screen warns Felix that he’s out of his hoarded orbs, the red “3 → 3” glaring up at him, and he sets the phone down with a sigh.

“Well, that wasn’t the worst. 800 orbs, 7 Fallen Ikes, including one that’s plus speed, 4 Julias, and some random pitybreaks. We’re at 3.25% pity rate right now,” he says, recapping for the followers who had chosen to stick around. The viewer count had dwindled from around 300 at the start of the afternoon to about 50 now, nearly two hours later. “That might be it for today, guys.”

Even his at-home viewers had left at various points during the stream. At around half an hour in, Ragnell had decided that Felix was being boring and had leapt off with a demanding yowl before stalking out, likely to find a better spot to nap. Alondite had tried to park himself in front of the camera not five minutes later and had to be shooed away so he could no longer interrupt. Sylvain had left last, begging off at just past the one-hour mark—but not before embarrassing Felix one last time with a quick kiss to his temple and a half-teasing remark that regular showers were needed even when one hadn’t gone out to the gym. Felix had kicked him for that, and he’d left, laughing raucously.

The chat lets out a small burst of activity, begging for him to continue—it’s a break from the mostly-sluggish mumbling of the last half of the stream, the messages waning until there were only sporadic words of encouragement dotted by requests to keep summoning or for Felix to go get the cats again. For a moment, Felix considers the latter; Ragnell can't come back because he knows that trying to disturb Ragnell for a second time within a single day is just asking for trouble, but Alondite might listen. He could easily call for Sylvain to bring Alondite to say good-bye to the stream. But he won't.

And speaking of Sylvain, it’s been too quiet since he walked away. Dealing with chat isn’t the same without Sylvain’s constant presence at his side.

“We didn’t end up getting into the orbs I’ve still got hanging around in my mailbox, but I’ll host another session on the last day of the banner, and we’ll see if we can get the other four copies then.”

A few, final pleading messages roll in, desperate in their attempts to make Felix dance to their tune and play more for their entertainment, but Felix lifts his hand in a salute and ends the stream, leaving the last stragglers hanging. He appreciates his viewers, usually, but the clingy ones irk him to no end, no matter how many times Sylvain reminds him that they’re the ones most willing to throw him extra donations on Twitch. They’re annoying, cash or no cash, and he’s not going to pander to them.

Felix cracks his neck and pushes his chair back, twisting as he tries to work out the kinks in his back from having sat too still for too long.

A light knock sounds against the office’s door frame.

“You done, babe?” Sylvain says with a grin.

“For now.”

Sylvain walks around to the back of Felix’s chair and rests warm palms against Felix’s shoulders, a silent and familiar offer for a massage, this step of Felix’s stream routine almost as much a ritual as having internet strangers demand to see their cats. Felix would rather go out and go for a run, but he supposes he can do that after letting Sylvain pamper him a bit, and he leans into the touch.

Sylvain hums, pressing heavy circles into Felix’s shoulder blades. “Don’t overwork yourself.”

“It’s fine. You could do to work harder.”

Sylvain lets out a quiet snort. “Nah, I’m working plenty. If I work any harder, they might start assigning me shit that’s actually challenging.”

“You like what you do.”

“Yeah, but I like having time for you more than I like working as an editor for YA novels.”

Felix’s breath catches, and he’s halfway to turning around to give Sylvain a look when he’s forced to let out a grunt, the heels of Sylvain’s palms suddenly digging into his back.

“Shut up,” Felix says, ever eloquent about his feelings. He’s trying, and it’s gotten easier over the years, but figuring out how to respond to Sylvain’s words in all their raw, burning affection is something he’s never learned to do. He shrugs Sylvain’s hands away and stands. “I—I… _fuck_ , you can’t just say shit like that.”

“Why not? I mean it.”

Felix grabs Sylvain by the collar, tilting up to crush their mouths together.

“Because then I want to do stupid shit like kiss you, and I can’t do that on stream.”

“I mean, you _can_ , your viewers know we’re together, and anyone who has a problem with that isn’t worth your ti—”

Felix shuts him up with another kiss.

“Stay for the whole stream next time.”

“You sure? Your viewers don’t like me very much.”

“Fuck ’em, right?”

Sylvain lights up, already bright features turning radiant, and he beams, pulling Felix into a throttling hug. Felix chuckles quietly and wraps his arms around Sylvain’s back, his forehead leaning into the strong curve of Sylvain’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Fe.”

“Moron, I’m always going to choose you over some randos on the internet.”

Sylvain lets out a shaky sigh. “…Yeah.” He brings a hand up, playing with the end of Felix’s ponytail, and turns to press a smirk against Felix’s cheek. “Does this mean I’m your featured guest?”

Felix snorts. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Even if I’m letting you be on camera, Ike’s still cooler than you and the stream is about him.”

Sylvain laughs. “Ike only wishes he could be in my shoes, because I get to have you.”

“…Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter [@euphemeas](https://twitter.com/euphemeas)


End file.
